Forever and Always
by Micheluna
Summary: Amu Hinamori is ready to leave the world after living a life full of anxiety and hurt. But as soon as she's ready to do the deed, a boy about to go into heart surgery messages her, asking for someone to talk to. Little did she know, by answering that message, she changed her fate forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you new around here, my name is Michelle, and boy have I been through some shit. This story is my story, told through these characters from the show we all love. Please enjoy. For the ones who know my story, these are all the details about my relationship with my one true love, the one I talked about in my other story. Happy reading~**

"Get away from her! She's a retard!"

"Ew. Psycho!"

"No stop. I'm normal!" Amu screamed as dirt covered her hair and clothes.

"No she's not! Maybe we can kick the crazy out of her!"

"Stop!" Tears rolled down Amu's cheeks.

"Please. I'm normal..."

* * *

"Amu Hinamori? I asked you a question." The teacher boomed. Amu was startled back into reality. The students around her giggled quietly.

"Joan of Arc." She responded. The teacher huffed and nodded.

"Correct. Please pay attention from now on." Amu shrugged. The bell rang throughout the room and Amu stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and quickly leaving the classroom. She walked to her locker with her head down and opened it as fast as she could, trying to go undetected. Notes fluttered from her locker and fell to the floor, something all to common. One note fell onto her binder that lie in her hands.

 _'Die ugly whore.'_

"Don't worry, I'll be done soon." She whispered to herself and shut her locker after getting the books she needed. Amu then walked home quickly and unlocked the door.

"Clean your room, you piece of shit." Her mom yelled. Amu just shut her room door and set her backpack down, ready to collapse in fatigue. She looked up at a picture of her sister, Ami, that hung above her bed.

"Tonight is the night I can finally be with you." Amu said with a smile. She pulled out her laptop and wrote out the not she was waiting to write for so many years. She spent hours writing the note, smiling as she wrote it, knowing she would finally be free. After the note was typed out, she left her computer open and played loud music, blaring out her thoughts with the sounds of sweet words and guitar riffs. Her mom was gone anyway, out drinking again. The music played only to her. Amu began crying as she paced her room back and forth, her stomach churning with angst as she finally walked to the kitchen and pulled out a large cutting knife, ditching her old blades for something more permanent. She walked back to her room and shut the door, pacing back and forth again. The music blared out her loud screaming and crying.

"I'm sick of this shit! I'm done! You hear me God?! I'm fucking done!" She yelled into the darkness. She then positioned the knife along her vein.

Then...

A small ting interrupted the music.

Amu flinched as the music began again.

Another ting.

"What the fuck." Amu cursed and flung the knife at the floor, taking strides to her computer and looking at the other tab she has accidentally left open.

 _Two new Facebook Messages_

Amu opened it and read careful.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi:

 _Hey_

 _You don't know me, but I need someone right now_

Another message

 _I'm going into heart surgery soon, and I just really need someone to talk to who won't tell me the same thing everyone does..._

Amu sighed, staring at the screen, then the knife, then her previously scarred wrist.

"God, if this is your version of a guardian angel, fuck off." She hissed.

 _How can I help?_

She typed back

Little did she know, she just opened a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: So this is your seventh surgery huh?_

 _Ikuto: Yeah. It_ sucks.

 _Me: I'm sorry_

 _Ikuto: Don't be. So why are you up this late anyway?_

 _Me: Stuff_

 _Ikuto: What kind?_

 _Me: Nothing_

 _Ikuto: No no no. I could die tonight and I would die not knowing what the last person I talked to was doing before she decided to grace me with her kind words_

 _Me: Fuck off_

 _Ikuto: Fiesty_

 _Me: If you must know, I was going to kill myself_

This is when he stopped responding for a couple of minutes. I knew he didn't know what to say to my response. I had temptations to log off and continue my wishes but, something compelled me not to. I knew this guy, whoever he was, didn't deserve to be alone on what could be his last few hours.

Ikuto: _Fuck. I'm sorry._

 _Me: It's cool._

 _Ikuto: Well, I mean, I'm glad I interrupted._

 _Me:Why?_

 _Ikuto: Because I don't want you dead_

 _Me: You don't even know me_

 _Ikuto: Hi my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I'm about to be a sophmore in highschool, I'm 15, my favorite color is green, and I like Korean Barbecue. Your turn._

 _Me:This is stupid_

 _Ikuto: Is that any way to talk to a dying kid?_

 _Me: Ugh. My name is Amu Hinamori, I'm about to be a freshman. I'm 13. I don't believe in favorite colors because that's unfair, and I like pizza._

 _Ikuto: See? Was that so hard?_

 _Me: Shut up._

 _Ikuto: So why'd you want to do it?_

 _Me: Long story_

 _Ikuto: My surgery isn't for another three hours_

 _Me: Fine. Well, my sister died of a heart failure when I was ten, every since then my mom has gone absolutely insane. She goes drinking and stuff, and abuses me. Physically and emotionally. So that's home life. School life is worse per say. I don't have many friends, and everyone else just loves to pick on me. When I was younger, and I lived in a foster home, my foster sister told the whole school I was mentally ill, and that has stuck with me. So yeah. That's me._

 _Ikuto: Shit. I'm so sorry_

 _Me: Don't sweat it. You've probably got it worse_

 _Ikuto: Nope. Listen, I've got to get prepped for the procedure. Wish me luck._

 _Me: Live long and prosper, Tsukiyomi_

 _Ikuto: Thanks. Peace. If I don't make it, do me a favor._

 _Me: What is it?_

 _Ikuto: Don't die_

 _Me: And if you do make it?_

 _Ikuto: Then I'll convince you that life is worth living_

 _Me: Good luck with that_

 _Ikuto: Have faith in me little one_

 _Me: Good luck with the procedure_

 _Ikuto: Thanks_

Needless to say, that night, I didn't kill myself. After the conversation, I logged off, got on my phone, turned the ringer on in case I got a facebook message, then went to sleep. I just figured...

Maybe this Ikuto guy wasn't that bad


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember guys that this story is told based on the experience I had between my boyfriend and I, so some stuff won't line up to the plot because it's mine. Anyway you guys should follow me on instagram. Here's mine: fjolathemighty**

 _Ikuto: Would you rather jump off a plane or sleep with snakes?_

 _You: Easy. Plane._

 _Ikuto: Why?_

 _Amu: It's over quick_

 _Ikuto: True. So where are you now?_

 _Amu: School. Kill me_

 _Ikuto: Oh. Is anyone messing with you?_

 _Amu: One girl. But it was a pretty sad attempt._

 _Ikuto: Oh. Right on._

 _Amu: So how's the hospital treating you?_

 _Ikuto: It's so boring. All I do is watch TV. At least I get to talk to you now._

I immediately felt myself blush as I read that message. Alright then.

 _Ikuto: By the way, I'm out tomorrow._

 _Amu: Right on._

 _Ikuto: I here school's out for Haskell today_

 _Amu: How'd you know about my middle school?_

 _Ikuto: I went there before going into high school._

 _Amu: How come I've never seen you?_

 _Ikuto: I practically live at the hospital dude_

 _Amu: Riiiggghhttt_

 _Ikuto: I'm getting kind of tired. Do you think we can call?_

I was pretty hesitant to say the least, since I was sitting alone at break and I hardly knew this guy. But, I sighed and typed quickly.

 _Amu: Call away_

I heard the Facebook message ringer for about a second before I answered and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey." I heard a raspy, thick voice say.

"You sure you're not a 50 year-old man?" I asked. I heard a light chuckle, followed by a cough. My face fell a bit.

"I'm 15 you little shit. I also happen to have a bad cold."

"Fine. So what's up?"

"I'm packing up to go. Artesia had their last day yesterday."

"Oh. I'm going to that high school next year."

"Then I'll get to see you."

"Unless I kill myself first." I joked with a snort. He didn't laugh.

"You know, I really don't want you to."

"You've only known me for a week, Ikuto."

"And in that week I've learned that you hate lobster ravioli, you like pink, and that I want to protect you."

"Well Mr. Know-It-All, what if I don't want a protector."

"Too bad. You're stuck with me."

The lunch bell rang then. I sighed.

"I've got class now. I'm message you, alright?"

"Okay"

And so I messaged him all throughout third and fourth. Fourth was a bit of a struggle because it was physical ed, but oh well. I really don't mind talking to him. It's like, he's that one person I can talk to without feeling like I'm an alien to him. It feels... good. Welcoming. Lunch time rolled around, and I told Ikuto that. He had to wait to call though, since he was in the car with his mom going home.

"Hey, Amu. Are you going to go to Stegar's?" A voice called. I turned around to see my somewhat friend, Rima. A pale, short blonde with long hair and big gold eyes. I shrugged and just decided to follow her into my English class, where her friends hang out. Hey, anything's better than getting picked on. The classroom was filled with kids when I entered. There were about ten sitting down and eating their lunch. I smiled a bit, looking at how happy they all were.

"Hey, Amu. Come over here." One of the girls said. I think her name is Allie. She called me over, and I sat down facing her on a desk. A couple more of the big friend group entered and I saw a small girl and a very very big guy. He looked like a grown man, but it was obvious that he was part of the group. The next few moments happened in a blur. I sat with my legs a bit open, looking down at my phone as Ikuto was replying. The big guy came over, and suddenly his lower area was in between my legs and I was pushed over the desk. I heard Allie scream.

"Sean! Get the hell off of her! What are you doing?" She yelled. Another kid came by and started pounding on the big guy's back. Eventually he got up and just smiled and walked away. I can't breathe. I can't speak. What happened? Why me? Why now?

"Are you okay?" Rima asked. I just grabbed my stuff and ran out and to the bathroom. I vomited in the toilet as the door slammed behind me. My stuff fell to the ground and scattered. As I stood up and wiped my mouth, I felt a familiar 'ting' sound. I grabbed my phone and didn't hesitate to call Ikuto, who picked up on the first ring.

"Yeah?"

That's when I realized I was crying. I told him what happened through my tears and he was silent.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Why does that matter?" I responded, gathering my things as I balanced the phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"Because I'm going to find this guy and make him regret touching my little one."


End file.
